'Psychosis' James Caine
Lakeside Cemetery W Central Ave & Cedar St · Mackinaw City | billed_from = Croswell, Michigan | trainer = 'Tombstone' Daniel Bane, Real name: Daniel Bates | current_efeds = HE'S DEAD YOU IDIOT. | previous_efeds = See List in main article | handler = Anthony Louis | winloss_record = 419 - 72 - 01 | debut = August 30th, 1996 WorldWideWeb Wrestling Federation | retired = 2009 }} James Albert Caine(born August 30, 1978), better known as The Twisted Psychopath ', ' Anton James, PSX, "Psychosis", or The Unsane One is an American professional e-fedder who has preformed in several popular e-federations as everything from a Curtain Caller to Main Eventer to Midcarder and to even the lesser known, Pusher. Known for his quick rise to fame through exceptional promoting and promotional habits. Known as well as his controversial attitude, massive drug usage, endless supply of money, Sexual Deviance, Dissasociative Identity Disorder, Anger Issues, Severe Nymphomania, and overall sexual prowess. Caine created an impressive and memorable style of work that brings many fans and new members to join and tune into him in action. works for the e-federation, Anarchy Wrestling. It probably doesn't hurt that he has an IQ of 192+. = Career = The First Rabbithole In 1996 James Caine was signed to the World Wide Web Wrestling Federation as 'Psychosis' Anton James, alongside his 'bodyguard' Friday the 13th. James was signed to the company so that he could be released from a prison sentence that would've kept him there for life. The entire deal was actually thanks to Friday, also known as Matthew Bowerstone. WWWWF wanted Friday in their ring, but Friday refused to sign unless they brought his cell mate and only friend, James. James entered the 4WF and his first ever Professional Wrestling match was on August 30, of 1996. That day was James 18th birthday and he wrestled a man known as 'The Midget'. James destroyed the actual dwarf, and continued from there to have a 2 year undefeated streak until the companies last event. During that event James would suffer his first true injury,(he slipped three discs, broke his nose, collarbone, and two ribs.) James returned to action a couple months later in the Chaos Wrestling Federation. He wrestled, still suffering from his injuries in 4WF. But would have a mild success nonetheless. For the rest of his career, James would seek endlessly the fame, and winning streak he had garnered with the World Wide Web Wrestling Federation. Never would he find it and some say that this devotion to finding perfection is what has driven him truly unsane. Further and Beyond For eleven more years following the closure of the WWWWF, James Caine would continue to 'WOW' audiences in companies around the world with his 'sick and twisted' style of wrestling that could only be described as 'psychopathic'. The man held no regard for himself inside the ring and would regularly leap from heights of twnety feet or more; he would regularly impale himself with thumbtacks, glass, barbed wire, razor wire, staples, nails, and flames. None of them seemed to even affect him. There is much more to the life story of the Madman from Michigan that, for legal reasons can not be published anywhere without his direct and express written consent. Finally in 2008 James retired from wrestling for the most part, still actively engaging periodically in matches as needed. Generally speaking James is busy running the day to day clockwork of his nephew, Jonathon James Alexander Caine's former company, Anarchy Wrestling. James, along with co-owner Jonathon Tees is looking to bring his own twisted sense of extreme to the company and usher in a new era for the hardcore federation. Rumor leaks backstage indicate that part of the federation will actually be dedicated to 'true' wrestling, or a more technical and less gory form of sports entertainment. James currently resides in Lexington, Michigan with his girlfriend Aden Shadow, and can be seen every other week on Channel 420 of the Foxx Network bringing the casual viewer his unsane vision of Anarchy. The End of an Era James Caine defined himself as mentally unstable, and the craziest man to step in the squared circle. He cemented that legacy with a plan six years in the making. On February 19, 2012 James Caine recorded his own death, and the murder of his girlfriend Aden Shadow. Mixing it into a storyline, and a pay per view show to seem as though he actually murdered 44,000 plus fans, as well as murdering two other superstars. Pieces of only two bodies were ever actually recovered from the wreckage, along with the 'mysterious PPV tape' that revealed in its entirety what had 'happened' that night. The pieces of body recovered from the demolition were that of Aden and James. Although Caine's die hard fans would have you believe they lost friends and family in the blast as well. Moveset :Regular Moves ::*1: Discuss Punch Combo ::*2: Sanbo Suplex ::*3: DDT ::*4: Swinging / or Leaping Neckbreaker ::*5: Atomic Suplex ::*6: Double German Suplex ::*7: Single Knee Facebuster ::*8: Corckscrew Plancha ::*9: Single Leg Crab Mapleleaf ::*10: Indian Deathlock ::*11: Shining Wizard ::*12: Fireman's Carry Gutbuster ::*13: Cobra Clutch ::*14: Body Splash ::*15: Standard Backbreaker (Held for submission) ::*16: Inverted Facelock ::*17: Reverse Neckbreaker ::*18: Japanese Stranglehold ::*19: Slingshot Bulldog ::*20: Suicide Plancha ::*21: Inverted Stomp Facebreaker :Signature Moves ::*Kick / X-Kick {Shuffle Side Kick} ::*Trick {Triple Snap Suplex} :Finishers ::*''Psycho Crusher v1-Stunner'' ::*''Psycho Crusher v2-Backflip Pedigree'' ::*''Psycho Crusher v3-Electric Chair to Iconoclasm *'' ::*''Psycho Drive-Top Rope 450 Splash'' ::*''Psycho Driver-Top RopeM. Bison Foot Stomp *'' ::*''Current- *'' Miscellaneous Nicknames *The Executive Psychopath *Psychosis *The Twisted Psychopath *The Unsane One *The Master of Madness *The Kount of Krazyville *The Captain of Chaos *The Sergeant of Psycho *The Epitome of Insanity *The P-S-X Commander Managers *Friday the 13th *Tombstone *Kain Harbinger Influences *'Jesus, and Himself' Theme Music ::* (1996-1998) Kid Rock - "Devil without a Cause" ::* (1998-2000) Disturbed - "Down with the Sickness" ::* (2000-2004) Limp Bizkit - "Take a Look Around" ::* (2004-2006) Drowning Pool- "Man without Fear" ::* (2006-2008) Papa Roach- "Getting Away with Murder" ::* (2008-2010) Motorhead- "Orgasmatron" ::* (2010- 2012) Five Finger Death Punch- "Meet the Monster" ::* (2012- death)Five Finger Death Punch- "The Pride" Favorite Matches ::*1 - WWWWF: First World Title Victory and 66th win @ Pontiac, MI - Aug. 30th, 1997 - "WrestleFest" - First Asylum Match Versus Robb Evil - 97,789 fans ::*2 -WWWWF: First Grand Slam Victory @ Houston, Tx - Oct. 28th, 1997 - "Downward Spiral" - Versus Marcc Marvelous, Justin Case, & J. Romeo ::*3 - WWWWF: Last Match under 4WF contract, Lost @ Columbus, Oh - Sept. 31st, 1998 - "Final Fury 98'" - Triple Threat Steel Cage Tag Team title Versus Tombstone & Desciple of Satan, and RoadKill, & the Harlem Head Hunter. **slipped three discs, broke his nose, collarbone, and two ribs. Returned - Oct. 23rd 1998 to CWF / Wrestled with injuries ** ::*4 - H.W.E.: Sixth World Title Victory @ Reno, NV - April 25th, 1999 - "Gold Rush" - Versus Tombstone ::*5 - H.W.E.: Eigth World title Victory @ Los Angeles - August 1st, 1999 - "Summer Blaze" - Fourth Asylum Match Versus Peter Piper ::*6 - MCW: October 1999: re-Injury of back from WWWWF "Final Fury 98'" @ "Massacre" in Philadelphia - Handicap LumberJack Gauntlet - 12 on 3 - Member of the Three, and was the last man Standing until after match beatdown by company. Would return Dec. 24th to announce retirement for the first time. ::*7 - JCW: August 30th 2003 @ Joe Louis Arena, 81,027 in attendence. - 10th world title. - Finally back on top, beating Madroxx, Jamie Monoxide, and Juan Romero. Looking Glass Match(10th Asylum.) ::*8 - OWF: "Addiction" - April 2nd, 2007 - Alltel Arena in Little Rock, AR - PDA Title Match versus Corbin Kaige ::*9 - UWC: "Hallowicked" Oct. 30th 05', Columbus, Oh. - 15th Asylum Match - Iron Man Asylum Versus Slayer. - 15th World Title Victory ::*10- OWF: "Quest for the Best 2007" Battle Royal and loss to Piter Svoboda Honorable Mentions ::*OWF: "Addiction" - PDA Rules Match against Trent Steel ::*OWF: "Bloodbath" - Tag Team Open / Pool of Blood match ::*UWW: "Pay Per View" - Steel Cage Match against 'Vicious' Vic Powers ::*AW: "Noitcerusser II" - Asylum Match(XXI) against Ben Morrigan Favorite Quotations *"I'M THE FUCKING EASTER BUNNY!" *"When you're dazed and cofused, staring up at the lights. Make no mistake, the name declared victorious, was MINE. 'Psychosis' James Caine." *"I'm not that damn good, I'm just That... Much... Better, because I'm that far gone." *"Beware the Psychosis of the beast." *"Step up to MY Plate, and FEEL... THE... HEAT!" *"I am the Unsane One." *"Insane?... I thought I was a Virgo!" *"Exscuse me douchebox..." *"I've got my boots laced, my beer drank, my joint smoked, my girl fucked, gear on, and my dinner ate... all that's left is smoke my cigarette and kick your ass... so I just quit smoking until after this match." *"And they call ME psychotic..." *"Nice...Aw hell, just fuck me." *"I've got a billion and a half reasons you should know my name... they're called fans assjock." *"If I can't smoke in here, then why the bloody fucknugget are there ashtrays on the damn tables?" *"Hi, I'm wealthy and you have a vagina." *"Bacon...Nuff said." *"Your friendly neighborhood twisted psychopath." *"Are you fucking me?" *"I'm crazy... not stupid." *"Legends never die." *"Shut your studel hole, and bring your monkeyass to MY RING....*Crowd chants with him* and get it KICKED!" The biggest Awards that have meant the most to James Caine This is by far not a comprehensive list, nor 100% complete listing of every title he has ever won, but this is simply a list taken from his personal website. A list that illustrates his persohnal favorite awards and celebrations. :World Wide Web Wrestling Federation ::*Dec. 1996 - WWWWF Rookie of the Year 1996 ::*Aug. 1997 - WWWWF World Champion (1) ::*Oct. 1997 - WWWWF Grand Slam Champion ::*Dec. 1997 - Wrestler of the Year 1997 ::*Feb. 1998 - WWWWF World Champion (2) ::*Jul. 1998 - WWWWF Grand Slam Champion(2) ::*Aug. 1998 - WWWWF World Champion (3) ::*Sep. 1998 - WWWWF Hall of Fame Award :Chaos Wrestling Federation ::*Nov. 1998 - CWF World Champion (1) ::*Dec. 1998 - CWF World Champion (2) ::*Dec. 1998 - Wrestler of the Year 1998 :Hardcore Wrestling Entertainment ::*Apr. 1999 - HWE World Champion (1) ::*Jun. 1999 - HWE World Champion (2) ::*Aug. 1999 - HWE World Champion (3) ::*Aug. 1999 - HWE Grand Slam Champion ::*Aug. 1999 - HWE Hall of Fame :Massacre Championship Wrestling ::*Sept.1999 - MCW World Champion(1) ::*Jan. 2000 - Retired from Wrestling :Jester Championship Wrestling ::*Oct. 2003 - JCW World Champion(1) ::*Dec. 2003 - JCW Hall of Fame :Anarchy Wrestling Alliance ::*Feb. 2004 - AWA World Champion(1) ::*Aug. 2004 - AWA World Champion(2) ::*Dec. 2004 - AWA Hall of Fame :International Professional Wrestling League ::*May 2005 - IPWL World Champion(1) ::*June 2005 - IPWL Hall of Fame :Youngbloodz Wrestling Association ::*Aug. 2005 - YBWA World Champion(1) ::*Aug. 2005 - YBWA Grand Slam Champion :United Wrestling Council ::*Oct. 2005 - UWC World Champion(1) ::*Feb. 2006 - Retired from Wrestling :Outsider Wrestling Federation ::*Mar. 2007 - OWF PDA Champion(1) :Extreme Wrestling Alliance ::*Nov. 2008 - EWA Iron Man Champion(1) :Anarchy Wrestling ::*Jul. 2011 - AW Scars N' Stitches Champion(1) Trivia •James Caine was born at a Bruce Springsteen concert in Clevland, OH on August 30, 1978. •James Caine is the middle child of three brothers: Gilbert Starr Leon Caine, and Justin Adam Caine. •James Caine's son Richard Starr Caine was born July 14, 1998, and is 13 years old as of July 2011. •James Caine has been Married once, and divorced once. At the time he was faithful. Category:Wrestlers